


Pleasure House

by AizuCartman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, BDSM, Character Death, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Single Parent Yuuri, Suicidal Thoughts, eventual viktuuri, viktor is in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuCartman/pseuds/AizuCartman
Summary: Yuuri hated that hell, that hell known as the pleasure house. Where he was used, and damaged again and again. All he could ever wanted was to get away as far away from that hell. But, he couldn’t believe himself that because of that hell, he could find the person to give him happiness, hope and most importantly family, family that he could never have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ So, this is my new work again, I've been meaning to stop posting new works and just focus on my other ones but I can't help but make this one! Huhuhuhu. So to those who are looking for Viktor, this will be an eventual Viktuuri, sooooo hopefully you still read this and wait for our Viktor~ 
> 
> So here's the 1st chapter~ Enjoy~

 

It’s Cold…

 

It’s Dark…

 

It hurts…

 

Please, someone make it stop.

 

I’m filthy…

 

Their hands…

 

Their mouth…

 

Their cock…

 

Please, someone make them stop.

 

I wanna die…

 

Just kill me…

 

No one saved me…

 

\-------------------------------------------

First Name: Yuuri

Last Name: Unkown

Stage Name: Eros

Age: 18

Ethnicity: Japanese

Primary Gender: Male

Secondary Gender: Omega

Birth Control: Yes

Suppressed Heat: No

 

“Him”

An alpha in his early 20s stated as he once again looked at the picture of one of the prostitutes of the pleasure-house. The guy, by his smell a beta gave him a sickening smile as he rubbed his clasped hands.

“Oh, Eros. You have a very good taste, young sir. He’s our top here. You can almost do anything to him. You can also do Creampie, light or hard BDSM, or if you’re one of those who aren’t into sexual pleasure instead wanted to just torture somebody, you can also do that to him!”

The beta said as he guided the young alpha to the room, where the omega is already waiting for him.

\-------------------------------------------

Yuuri winced as he fingered his hole which is still sore from yesterday’s client. He’s been very rough with him. Yuuri could only sigh as he stared at the ceiling while his fingers are still stretching his already stretched hole. Yuuri hated his life. He couldn’t remember who his parents look like, whether he has siblings or none. He’s been here for almost what 10 years? Though, he started servicing men when he turned 13 and they immediately loved him, because of his oriental looks and how he looked much younger that his age.

The next client was his first that day, he wondered would he be as rough or much rougher than yesterday’s client? Would he be gentler? Would he even want sex? Or would he be those who were only here for inflicting pain to him? He’s been hoping for one of his client to “accidentally” kill him, with that he’ll finally be free from this hell.

He sighed once more as he heard nearing footsteps.

‘they’re here’

Yuuri thought as he went on all fours, head and chest leaned on the bed as he presented his slicked and gaping asshole, legs already parted. He waited as he heard the door open and footsteps entered the room.

‘Hopefully, he’s the one who put an end to his misery’

He thought as he closed his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------

“Here he is, beautiful isn’t he?”

The beta said as he walked towards the omega on the bed. The beta sat next to Yuuri as he inserted his middle finger on the omega’s gaping hole.

“Have you had omega before?”

He asked as he thrusted his finger in and out. The alpha could only growl lowly at the beta which earn a chuckle from the beta.

“I could assume this is your first, from your reaction. Alphas’ do have that possessive instinct towards omegas, especially unmated ones”

He said as he pulled out his slicked finger and directed it to his lips slowly licking the slick away.

“He really is tasted so good”

The beta said as he laughed at the expression of the alpha, who is growling more and ready to attack.

“Alright, Alright I’ll leave him to you now”

The beta laughed at the pathetic alpha as he waved his hand and headed to the door and left.

“Are you okay?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened open as he stares at the now calm alpha. He could smell the possessiveness of the alpha as the beta negotiator fingered him, making him produce more slick. Though, there are many alphas who has shown that possessiveness to him, this is the first time he had reacted to such.

The alpha, had surprised himself when he growled at the negotiator and let out his pheromone challenging the beta, if it were another alpha they’ll know that it was but a challenging for territorial or challenging for a potential mate. The alpha stared at the wide eyed omega, those wide honey brown eyes staring at him.

“Are you, okay?”

He asked again, as the Japanese guy just stared at him but this time answered him.

“Y-Yes”

Is all Yuuri could say. The alpha walked towards the bed, careful not to scare the beautiful omega.

“I’m glad”

He said as he took a seat on the bed and ushering Yuuri to sit down as well, where the latter complied.

“I’m Ivan Plisetsky. I’ll be in your care now”

The alpha, Ivan said as he gave the omega a smile. Yuuri could only blink at the alpha.

‘I’ll be in your care now? What’s with that’

Yuuri could only chuckle at the man, but upon realizing what he did his face became pale and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you, I’m sorry”

Yuuri apologized nonstop, until Ivan had grabbed his shoulders to stop him, one hand cupping the omega’s chin and tilting it to face him.

“It’s okay, I love the sound of your laugh”

He said as his hand, the one cupping his chin trailed to his cheek. The thumb caressing the omega’s chubby cheeks. Yuuri could only do nothing but blush at the gentleness of the alpha, unconsciously leaning on the warm hand. Then his eyes widened and pushed the alpha away from him.

No, no, no he couldn’t feel like this with him. What if he’s like his previous clients who were gentle at first and when he lowered his guard that when they will strike, where they will crush him. He couldn’t not anymore.

Ivan was taken aback when Yuuri suddenly pushed him and crawled back. Eyes nothing but confusion, hurt, and fright. But why? He wouldn’t hurt him. He won’t.

“I won’t hurt you… Yuuri. Can I call you Yuuri? Or would you prefer me to call you Eros?”

Ivan said as he leaned closer to Yuuri, when the latter flinched he leaned back which Yuuri was glad. But, but he’s so confused why wouldn’t he just have his way, he’s the alpha here, even if he fought back Yuuri is no match for the older man. He looked like the person who could easily break his neck, with his mafia looking outfit, just then he realizes that the guy was wearing a black buttoned long sleeve with giant tiger printed in front, his short blonde hair tousled in different ways giving him the just had sex look, and those pointy green eyes. He gulped as those same eyes turned their gaze into him. Those pointy green eyes that looks like they can saw the deepest part of you. Yuuri looked away, blush tinted on his cheeks.

“ri…”

Ivan tilted his eyes.

“Pardon?”

Yuuri tried again.

“Yuuri. Just call me Yuuri”

Ivan could only smiles at him widely in happiness. Though, Ivan’s look is rough just a few minutes of talking to him, he could tell that it’s all just but his image, but deep inside he’s a softie inside. Then maybe, maybe it’s okay if it’s him.

“Yuuri. I love the ring on it”

Ivan beamed as he kept repeating Yuuri’s name making the owner to blush more and begged the older man to stop and the alpha would only laugh in return.

 

It’s not cold anymore…

 

Nor Is it dark….

 

It doesn’t hurt anymore….


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri had been different since he met Ivan, he could feel it inside of him. He could feel the hope, the trust and love building inside of him. Yuuri could only look forward whenever Ivan would come and visit him.

“Shit, you’re so good”

Yuuri was taken back to reality as he felt the man on top of him, hand wrapped around his neck, tightening every time he thrusted inside him.

“I heard you become friends with one of your customers”

Bitterness and jealousy is very evident in the man’s voice, hand tightening more making Yuuri to gasp for air. Yuuri’s hand are already trying to move the man’s hands from his neck as air leave his body, tears are dripping from his eyes.

“-ant…br…athe”

The omega could only gasp as he thrashes underneath the man.

“I told you didn’t I? I don’t like you getting close with any one. You’re mine, do you understand that? My little Eros?”

The man said as tightening more as the color of Yuuri’s face left him. The man’s dick hardens more as he saw how the omega is in pain, and the fact that it was him that inflicted it to the beautiful omega turn him even more. With a few more thrust he unloads his juice inside Yuuri and let go of his neck as he pulled the gasping omega into a fierce kiss.

Yuuri laid on the bed as the beta started dressing, tears still flowing down as he felt his body shake. The beta sat on the bed as he looked at the omega in tears, loving the bruise left on his slender neck.

“I’ll be back for you my omega, so be ready for me okay?”

He said as he caressed Yuuri’s hair, before he bent down and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s head before heading out, leaving the crying omega.

Yuuri could only do nothing but cry. Cry for his helplessness, for hoping that he’ll someday left this hellhole, and for hoping that he’ll find happiness someday. He looked at his bruised body from his previous customer who just loved whipping him before they started having sex, roleplay he said. His hand trailed to his neck as he flinched from the bruise that knew already appeared. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted all of this to stop.

Then his eyes landed on the shard of glasses on the floor, from when his previous customer accidentally whipped the glass of water from the bedside. He sat up and winced as he felt the liquid pouring out from his hole then bent down to grab a piece of the broken glass.

 

It’s Cold…

 

It hurts…

I wanna die…

 

Death. Maybe that’s the only way out. He placed the shard on his wrist as tears kept falling from his eyes. He had never hoped to die in hear, or have he. He had hoped to see his family before he disappeared from this world.

 

At least, all the pain will be gone…

 

A Smile

 

A bright smile

 

Blonde hair

 

Beautiful Green Eyes

 

The glass fell down to the floor as he sobbed harder into his hands. He couldn’t do it; he couldn’t do it knowing that it will sadden Ivan. He couldn’t do it for the nth time for Ivan’s beautiful smile appear in his head.

 

_“I love the sound of your laugh”_

_“I love it more when you smile”_

_Ivan said as he caressed his cheeks._

_“You are lovely, Yuuri”_

_He said as he placed kisses the scars on Yuuri’s wrists._

_“I love you and your imperfections”_

_He said, while staring at Yuuri in the eye, hands caressing his cheek before placing a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead._

He screamed in his hands as he hated himself, hated himself for making the beautiful, gentle and loving person like Ivan fall for him, he could love anyone but why him? Why someone so damaged, someone so dirty, someone who is worthless like him. He couldn’t forget how he shed tears for the ever so pathetic him, why need to shed those precious tears for him.

_“I love the sound of your laugh”_

_“I love it more when you smile”_

_“You are lovely, Yuuri”_

_“I love you and your imperfections”_

 

Ivan’s words kept ringing inside his head. Yuuri looked at the ceiling then a soft smile formed on his lips.

_“Smile for me Yuuri”_

 

“I will”

Yuuri whispered.

\-----------------------------------

Ivan couldn’t be more excited to get to get to see Yuuri again that day.

“You’re really liking our Eros don’t you, young mister?”

The same beta who had assisted him his first day said as he glanced at the alpha, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Ivan could blush as he remained silence. He needn’t to know how much he had loved the beautiful omega already. He had already been saving for some time now, he wanted Yuuri to get out of this place, he knew that there’s no other way to get Yuuri out but to buy him from them. It may be inhumane, and he hated it with passion, treating Yuuri or the others like they’re not human. He knew that whenever he couldn’t meet Yuuri, he was with his other clients doing god knows what. Just imaging it could make his inner alpha growl in possessiveness, the beautiful and kind omega is his and no one else’s.

After they arrived in front of the door, the beta opened the door for them. Ivan entered the room with a smile which immediately vanished as he looked at the bruised on his beloved’s body. Though they never had sex nor have they kissed on the lips. He had wanted Yuuri to be clothed since, it’s very obvious how sometimes the skinny omega would shiver from the coldness of the room, and already talked to the beta who assisted him who just replied “why make the trouble of giving them clothes to just taken off to have sex all the time?” which made him very furious and wanting more to save Yuuri from this hell.

Ivan threw the bouquet on the ground as he knelt in front of Yuuri, who had shied away and tried to hide his body with the blanket.

“What happened, Yuuri?”

Ivan asked, worry very visible in his tone as well as his face. Yuuri could only look away, not wanting to burst into a fit. The alpha then whipped his head towards the beta, eyes burning with anger.

“Who did this to him. Tell me”

He growled, releasing alpha pheromones, wanting nothing but to intimidate the beta man, who in return gulped at the killing intention of the alpha.

“I-It was Eros... Eros’ yesterday client”

The beta said nervousness in his voice.

“Name. I want a name”

The alpha growled as he had already walked towards the sweating beta.

“I-I’m sorry young mister, but.. but we couldn’t give the information about our clients’ young mister”

The beta reasoned out and squeaked as the alpha had grabbed him on the collar, definitely still furious with what happened to his Yuuri. Yuuri on the other hand hand already left the bed to try and calm Ivan.

“Please Ivan. I’m used to this. This nothing compared to what I have been before. So please, let him go”

Yuuri pleaded as he hold Ivan’s hand. The beat sighed in relief as the alpha let go of him.

“I want you to process Yuuri’s files. I’m taking him with me”

Ivan said in finality. Yuuri’s eyes widen, while the beta could only gasp and looked at the alpha with mixed emotion.

“I-I’m sorry young mister but you couldn’t just take our valued prostitute”

The beta could only bite his tongue for using the wrong word when the alpha had growled at him once more when hearing the word prostitute.

“I’m not just taking him. I’ll buy him if that’ll get me to take him away from this place”

Ivan said, eyes stopping on Yuuri who has his head low. The beta then nodded his head as he left the two, heading to the owner for the process. Ivan sighed as he walked towards the silent omega.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I’m supposed to talk to you about this but—”

He started as he gently cupped the omega’s chin as he tilted it to face him.

“—but I couldn’t take every second thinking of you suffering from this, from you being used whenever and whatever they wanted. I know this would make me the same as them, using money for this, for buying a person. But if this is the only way I could save you from this life, then I will gladly become like them just so I know that after this, there is opportunity and possible life ahead of you”

Ivan stated, eyes boring determinedly, but you could still see the pain in them, into him as he caressed the younger male’s soft cheeks. Yuuri’s eyes widened at his beloved’s words, tears started to fall down from his eyes as he threw his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“You’ll never be the same as them, never said that. You’re far, far better than them”

Yuuri cried in his shoulder. Ivan buried his face on Yuuri’s hair as he tightened his hug on the latter’s waist.

“I’ll do everything for you, Yuuri”

He whispered as he pulled away from Yuuri just enough to look at those beautiful face, and glistening eyes. Yuuri stared back at those beautiful green eyes before closing his eyes, and slowly leaning forward until their lips touched for the very first time.

‘Everything’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter! But I promise to you that I'll try my best to the upcoming chapters! Haahhaha.
> 
> So, how did you find this? Not Good? Good? comment down below! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while! Sorry about that.
> 
> But the wait is over,
> 
> hope you like it! The 3rd chapter is hereee~
> 
> A new character has arrived btw!

 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been grinning there since the whole time”

Chris cocked his eyebrow as he looked at his friend, as he sipped from his glass of wine. Ivan could only grin more, leaning forward at Chris.

“I found the one Chris”

Chris’ eyes widened before forgetting his wine on the side, jumping on his seat excitedly like a teenage girl wanting her best friend to expose whether they had kissed already or what.

“Soooo~ tell me about them? Are they beautiful? Where are they? You should bring them here. I wanna meet them!”

Chris said excitedly making Ivan to laugh.

“Well his name is Yuuri, and he’s eighteen. He’s also an omega and he’s the most beautiful person my eyes ever landed on, no offense Chris, you’re beautiful but he’s just… mesmerizing, perfect”

Ivan cooed like a love-struck high school girl.  Chris snickered before hitting Ivan on the shoulder playfully.

“But, I’m still the most beautiful friend you ever had”

“Of course you are”

Ivan grins. Chris was very grateful that his ever so single friend finally found the love of his life, he’s the only one among the three of them who isn’t a playboy, with the goal wanting his first to be with his most beloved. Chris stared at Ivan with a smile on his face, he’s very happy for his friend.

“So, when will I meet this perfect and more beautiful person than I, Christophe Giacometti?”

Ivan’s smile faltered which didn’t go unnoticed by his friend. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

“I---“

Ivan looked up at his friend.

“The truth is, I met him in a pleasure house”

“Oh”

Chris’ only retort as he put two on two together, his smile also falters as concern took over.

“The first I saw him; he was in his bed naked preparing himself to whoever client he has to please. I… I felt, I felt I could kill everyone who’s done him harm as I saw the emptiness in his eyes, like he’s already done with life”

Ivan raised his head to meet Chris’ eyes, eyes that is filled with great sorrow. Chris could only place a hand on top of his bestfriend’s.

“I wanted to get him out of there, if not to be my mate, just to be free from that place”

Ivan continued, eyes already misty with tears. Chris’ sighed as he brushed those unforgiving tears.

“Then, we get him out of there!”

Chris grinned.

“We’ll be like one those knight in shining armors, but of course, I’ll be the handsome knight in shining armor while you’re just the less handsome knight in shining armor. We’ll get the princess out of there”

Ivan stared at Chris, unbelieving.

 

_He could get Yuuri out of there._

_Yuuri, will finally become free._

“But… But how?”

Chris hums as he thought of a way to get the pleaser from pleasure house. Then he remembered.

“I know someone back then who bought a pleaser from pleasure house. I know it doesn’t sound humane but that’s the only way we could get Yuuri out of there”

Ivan wanted to find a way not to be one of those vile creatures who think they could just pick one’s future because of money. Doesn’t want that. But, he can’t find any ways to get Yuuri out there. They couldn’t just take him away because they could file cases against them and worst case scenario, he’ll never get to meet Yuuri.

“But, isn’t it very expensive even for people with money? I can’t, if not because of you both, I couldn’t even get to eat 3 times a day!”

Ivan asked, Chris could only shake his head in disapproval.

“What are friends for right? I can help you get out your mate there, actually _we_ both can help you. Just go there and asked for the price”

Ivan’s eyes widened, shocked in disbelief.

“Nonono, t-this is. Chris I can’t, you two’ve already helped me a lot. I can’t just take it this time; I may not know how much it might cost but I know a couple of thousand bucks is still not enough. I don’t want to trouble you two for the nth time, I don’t want to be a bother”

“Nonsense, mon chéri. You’re not a bother nor a trouble to us! Okay? Hmm, what if you try to save first and then when the time come that you really needed it, our help, phone me. We’ll gladly help you, Ivan”

Now, Ivan is already sobbing on their linked hands. He doesn’t know how he could be so lucky to have friends like Chris and _him._ Chris could only smile, his other hand caressing the blonde’s fluffy hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan has his hands on top of Yuuri’s, clenching them for reassurance when the beta came back, with someone following him.

“He is the young mister who wanted to buy our dear Eros”

He said to the other person, an alpha by his smell. The guy a tall built alpha, his alpha pheromones oozing out, telling the other alpha that he’s much above him than he is.

“So you are the customer who had taken an interest to our _priced pleaser,_ Eros”

Ivan stood up, challenging the other alpha.

“I am. How much is he”

The other alpha could only smirk as he walked towards the seething Ivan.

“6 million dollars. Give or take, he’s a valued employee, and I don’t plan of losing money because of your so called love.  If you can’t pay me that exact amount, you won’t have Eros, that is only until the next day”

The alpha, the owner of the pleasure house challenged him, evil smirk on his lips. How could he just let his money maker just leave? Eros is their number one.

Ivan gritted his teeth.

_6 million!?! Where can he get that amount of money!_

_“---when the time come that you really needed it, our help, phone me. We’ll gladly help you, Ivan”_

_Chris!_

“Give me a moment. I need to make a call”

The owner said as he and the beta left the room, but before he said

“After half an hour we’ll be back here to know your answer”

Ivan pulled out his phone as he dialed a number while Yuuri just sat there, head low while playing with his fingers,

“It’s okay Ivan…”

He mumbled to where the alpha looked at him, the phone still ringing.

“6 million? For someone like me? It’s not worth it”

Yuuri looked up, tears already flowing down his face. He wanted to get out of that place, to be with Ivan. But sacrificing such money for him? He’s afraid the day will come where Ivan will regret this choice.

Ivan kneeled in front of Yuuri, phone still ringing.

“Don’t be Yuuri, this is all worth it—“

Just then a voice was heard from the other end.

“Mon chéri! How may I help you ?”

Chris’ bubbly voice could be heard from the other side.

“Chris”

Chris’ smile faltered as he heard his best friend’s solemn voice.

“What’s wrong?”

Ivan told Chris everything. Chris only nodded from his story, not really commenting on anything just listening.

“—but 6 million? I… I still don’t have that kind of money Chris, but I don’t want Yuuri to spend even for a day here after what happened, that’s why… I’m sorry but could you help me?”

Chris sighed already texting someone in the midst of Ivan’s story. A moment later his other phone vibrated and a message with “okay”. Chris smiled.

“Pack his things, I’ll be there in an hour”

Chris stood up from his desk, fanning his secretary to cancel his meeting and headed straight down to his car, giving the address to his personal driver.

Ivan looked back at Yuuri as he pulled the younger man in a tight hug.

_Finally_  
  


“We’re getting you out of here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, there you have it! Ahhh, Chris and Ivan~ moment!
> 
> and who is this other friend I wonder~ ;) 
> 
> Sooo, finally Yuuri will be able to get free from that place! Hopefully~
> 
> So, how was it? Did you enjoy it? 
> 
> Leave a comment for suggestions, feedbacks
> 
> and click the kudos if you liked it~ 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, comments and bookmarked it! Thank you, it inspired me to continue this~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baack~ I'm so happy with your comments! 
> 
> I'm so loving Ivan and makes me want for Yuuri to end up with Ivan, buuuut then what about or beloved Viktor? Hmmm~ what should I do? Why not Yuuri end up with both Ivan and Viktor, I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing Yuuri~ hahahahaha but of course I'm just kidding! but tell me in the comment if you wanted to ;)
> 
> So here's the 4th chapter! hope you enjoy~

The duo came back after half an hour as what they have said. Ivan told him that another half an hour and his friend who has the money will come to pay for Yuuri, and true to Chris’ words he came within an hour, engulfing his best friend in a hug before the four started talking about Yuuri’s withdrawal from the house.  
  
“We are happy that Eros seems to really please you that you wanted to buy him. As we agreed on it would be 10 million dollars. Just give us the money and here—“  
  
The owner showed the papers of Yuuri  
  
“—are his papers and you can have Eros and go”  
  
He smiled, his business man smile.  
  
“10 million?! We agreed for 6!”  
  
Ivan protested, Yuuri on the other hand made himself smaller on the corner as he watched the exchange.  
  
  
_I knew it, I’ll never get out from his place. ___  
  
  
“Didn’t I tell you? Since Eros is a very and I repeat valuable money maker of mine, I won’t let anyone just take him away that easy, if you want him trade him the same value as him. That is business”  
  
Ivan could only grit his teeth, meanwhile Chris could only smirk at the owner as he pulls out a check from the inside of his coat and wrote something down.  
  
“You talk too much. Ivan go get Yuuri and let’s get out of here. This place is not worth my time”  
  
Chris stated as he handed the man the check and started to leave the room, Ivan at first just stood there before dashing to Yuuri and both of them following Chris. The owner has a frown on his face as he was just insulted by the coat man before he heard a gasp from in front of him.  
  
“20 MILLION!!!”  
  
The owner after he heard, looked down and his eyes widened before shouting his shocked. Ivan frowned when he heard shout coming from somewhere before heading Yuuri inside the car. Chris on the passenger seat and the two at the back seat.  
  
“How much”  
  
Ivan said to cut off the silence in the car. Chris looked through the mirror as he shrugged his shoulder.  
  
“It’s nothing, just added a little just to shut him off already”  
  
“And how much is this little you’re talking about?”  
  
The younger alpha has his brows in a knot.  
  
“Just added a couple”  
  
Chris shrugged again now looking at his phone, his fingers are typing in a fast pace before hitting the “send” button.  
  
“Let me ask you again Chris, how much did you pay him?”  
  
Chris rolled his eyes before answering.  
  
“20”  
  
Ivan’s eyes widened and his mouth hanged low while Yuuri gasped loudly earning Chris’ attention.  
  
“T-that way too much for someone like me sir, I don’t know how to repay you”  
Yuuri stuttered as he stared at Chris before shifting his gaze towards Ivan.  
  
“How could I ever repay you for giving me a second chance”  
  
Ivan shifted his gaze back to Yuuri before placing both his hand on either of the omega’s hands.  
  
“Just be happy and do whatever that will please you, then I’ll be happy with that”  
  
Ivan smiled at Yuuri who has tears started pouring down his face. Chris could only whistle.  
  
“Get a room you two”  
  
Ivan and Yuuri’s faces turned a shade of red before Ivan turning to Chris with a playful glare and Yuuri shifted his head down to hide his embarrassment. Chris could only laugh before leaning back on his seat, when his eyes widen in shock before smiling. Ivan has wrapped an arm around his shoulder from behind, the other alpha’s face buried on the Swiss’ shoulder.  
  
“Thank you Chris, for everything. I promise I’ll pay you back, if you want I’ll even find you a mate, just ask”  
  
Chris only laughed a little, as he gently squeezed Ivan’s arm.  
  
“Now you’re acting like a cupid because you got yourself a mate”  
  
Chris joked, while patting Ivan’s arm gently asking him to let go. Ivan squeezed once more before letting go.  
  
“You know I’ll do anything for the both of you, and I know you too and same with _him _”__  
  
Chris closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them again to look at the two at the back through the rearview mirror. Yuuri has already fallen asleep, while Ivan has his arm around the omega’s shoulder representing Yuuri’s pillow. Yuuri was snuggled on Ivan, his face buried on the alpha’s chest and one hand clenched on Ivan’s shirt. Ivan has his eyes closed too but hums to Yuuri while one hand is caressing Yuuri’s hair gently and the other was intertwined with Yuuri’s other hand.  
  
Ivan looked so gentle, even though he can kill people without a second thought. 

  


_Is this what falling in love makes you do? Will I be the same If I found the one? ___

__  
_ _

__Chris only chuckled bitterly. The driver side glanced at his boss.__  
  
“Is there something wrong sir?”  
  
Chris looked at his driver before shifting his gaze in front.  
  
“Do you believe in true mate?”  
  
Chris asked, glancing at the driver waiting for the other alpha’s answer.  
  
“To tell you the truth, I find the concept formidable but unfortunately I don’t”  
  
Chris fully turned to face his driver. His driver is a handsome middle-aged man, an alpha who already has an omega wife and 3 children.  
  
“Aren’t you happily married to your wife? Don’t you feel like she’s your true mate?”  
Aiden could only laugh a little.  
  
“Though I do love her very much, but sadly she is not.”  
  
“Have you ever wonder if you have one?”  
  
Chris asked in curiosity. Aiden only shook his head.  
  
“I do, in fact I already met him, and in that moment we knew that we’re true mates”  
  
Chris’ eyes widened.  
  
“Then… what happened?, did you two…”  
  
Aiden shook his head, something shining on his eyes.  
  
“I already have a family that time, and he has too. We met again, and because fate is cruel she kept making us meet again and again. Every time the tension rises, I wanted him, god I really do—“  
  
Aiden gripped the steering wheel tightly.  
  
“—and I know he wanted me too, I could smell him, so good, so perfect. We see each other behind our families back, we made love, it was perfect, everything is perfect, he is perfect. We don’t go back to our families anymore, oh how we wanted to make a family. Me, him and tons of children. But then, one day when I get back to our home. I came back to an empty house, a letter on the table. A letter asking for us to stop this fantasy, because even how much we wanted each other we can’t, we couldn’t because it is not just about our happiness, we have our own families, who loved us unconditionally and then we stopped, and I never saw him again.”  
Chris was speechless, and here he was jumping from one person to the other, not really minding whether he hurt the other party or not, all he wanted is to get off, just a hole to stick his aching cock.  
  
“Do you miss him?”  
  
Aiden stopped at the red traffic light, before looking at his boss.  
  
“I’ll only lie to myself if I told you I don’t. But, as he said, we have families and I have a loving wife and three beautiful pups”  
  
After the light turned green Aiden started and go. There’s silence ones again, Aiden humming a tune Chris didn’t know, Ivan and Yuuri are still asleep at the back and Chris has closed his eyes as he leaned on the car window. Imagining himself in a future where he has a mate and in his house a litter of their pups running around their big house. Chris sighed a longing sigh before falling asleep. A figure of a warm smile before he finally went into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it go? Did you like it?
> 
> Ohhh, sooo there's a lot of Chris in here!!!
> 
> Sorry for little Ivan/Yuuri moments!
> 
> I feel sorry for Aiden! Will he see his beloved again? Or I'll just end his story here! well I dunno 
> 
> Thank you guys for supporting this storyy!! I'm so happy~ Also, thank you for those who kept in touch whoever you are tthank youuuu! 
> 
> This end the 4th chapter, hope to see you again~ byeee


End file.
